


Как справиться с Халком

by Gavry, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Что нужно Халку? Тони решил узнать.





	Как справиться с Халком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miten hallita Hulkia?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561489) by [Antti A (Fairylegoliz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Antti%20A). 



> У Халка большой и зеленый.

Брюс был уверен, что сходит с ума. Нет, его давно подозревали в том, что он псих, так что по большому счету ничего и не изменилось, но тем не менее. Сам толком не понимая почему, он вдруг принялся пить. Много. Тони, разумеется, убеждал его, что это совершенно, абсолютно, стопроцентно безопасно — Башня выдержит Халка, если вдруг пьяный Брюс выпустит Другого парня наружу. Брюс в безопасность не верил, но Тони всегда удавалось его уговорить.

Взять хотя бы Альтрона и Вижна.

Тони мог уговорить его на что угодно. Скорее всего потому, что только Тони считал репутацию безумного ученого чем-то позитивным. С его точки зрения репутация безумного ученого была хорошим предлогом заполучить репутацию еще более безумного ученого. В этом прослеживался определенный смысл, хотя Брюс вполне обошелся бы меньшей степенью безумия.

Брюс подозревал, что Тони специально старается его напоить, надеясь поближе познакомиться с Халком. Тони и раньше пытался всеми мыслимыми и не очень мыслимыми способами вывести его из себя, с самой первой встречи, но без особого успеха. Вообще без успеха, если уж начистоту, так что Брюс не мог не задуматься: а чего, собственно, Тони добивается? Тони походил на ребенка, который делился с ним игрушками — потому что из всех людей во вселенной только Брюс был способен оценить эти игрушки по достоинству и разобраться, как с ними нужно играть. Или, может, на ребенка, который делился игрушками, боясь, что его оставят и уйдут играть с другими.  
От этой мысли становилось грустно. Брюс был убежден, что Тони, несмотря на все буйные вечеринки и активную жизненную позицию, так же одинок, как он сам. Тони был никому не доверяющим параноиком — Брюс тоже.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — ответил он на вопрос, который Тони задал несколько минут назад. Выпив, Брюс начал подтормаживать, но это его не смущало: спешить было некуда. На самом деле ему было даже хорошо. Сейчас. Что принесет утро — другое дело. Частная вечеринка двух психованных ученых, что может быть лучше? Хотя если уж совсем откровенно, зеркальный шар под потолком, отбрасывающий разноцветные блики на пустой танцпол, был слегка слишком. Брюс пока недостаточно напился, чтобы пойти потанцевать, но все к тому шло.

— Да к черту то, что нужно, — почти так же медленно ответил Тони. — Я говорю о том, чего ты хочешь. У тебя же есть желания?

— Ничего, что можно было бы купить за деньги.

Никакие деньги не могли купить ему нормальную жизнь, осуществить самое заветное желание: перестать быть человеком, внутри которого живет неуправляемое чудовище.

— Правда? Тебе ничего не нужно? Никаких _таких_ потребностей или желаний? — во взгляде Тони читались недоверие и разочарование. Он явно выделил слово «таких», и Брюс очень медленно и постепенно понял — ему показалось, что понял, — что ему пытаются сказать. Он уже очень давно ни о чем «таком» не думал, и на то были веские основания, как ему казалось.

— Ты бы тоже ничего не хотел, если бы знал, что твой член в любой момент может позеленеть!

Зря он это сказал. Забыл, с кем разговаривает. Никто не мог заинтересоваться зеленым членом Халка — кроме, пожалуй, Тони Старка. Самого Брюса привычно затошнило от одной мысли.

— Даже не думай!

— Я что, извращенец, по-твоему? — Тони с самым искренним выражением лица приложил руку к сердцу. — Риторический вопрос, не отвечай.

Брюс послушался. Тони сам знал ответ — и наверняка гордился собой. Как он и ожидал, Тони просто так не отстал.

— Слушай… А ему нравятся женщины или мужчины? — задумчиво спросил он, и Брюс увидел, что колесики уже закрутились с бешеной скоростью. Тони почти принял какое-то решение, и пока было непонятно, волноваться по этому поводу или сразу впадать в панику. Ладно. Хорошо. Брюс был несправедлив, изобретения Тони работали — по большей части. И если уж совсем откровенно, ситуация могла оказаться даже интересной… Хотя скорее всего, в нем говорил алкоголь. В честь этой на удивление здравой мысли Брюс решил выпить еще. Если Тони хотел, чтобы доктор Беннер потерял над собой контроль — почему нет?

— Ему нравится Нат. И он спас тебя…

— Ну разумеется! С этого и начнем, — удовлетворенно кивнул Тони. Потом, быстро вскочив с кресла, он потянул Брюса под нелепый зеркальный шар. — Но завтра! А сейчас давай танцевать.

Танцевать оказалось неожиданно приятно, когда никто тебя не видит и ты достаточно пьян, чтобы расслабиться. Даже медленный танец с Тони не показался чем-то неправильным, только слегка странным. Брюс вполне невинно положил руку ему на плечо, но Тони и невинность явно не сочетались в одном предложении. Так что пока звучала песня, ладони Тони сползали все ниже, ниже, ниже, пока наконец не остановились.

— Нравится то, что нашел? — спросил Брюс, опуская голову на плечо Тони. Ему хотелось спать — слишком много выпил, и вообще все было слегка… слишком.

— Я хотел бы исследовать найденное более тщательно, если не возражаешь.

— А если возражаю?

— Я все равно хотел бы это исследовать, но воздержусь. Я законопослушный гражданин и действую исключительно с разрешения противоположной стороны, если хочешь знать. Пеппер требует, чтобы все было зафиксировано в письменном виде — дабы избежать обвинений в изнасиловании и негативной огласки.

— Пеппер — умная женщина, но моя задница пока относится к абсолютно не исследованным территориям, — Брюс хихикнул, представив себе нотариально заверенный документ, где было бы написано нечто вроде: _«Я, нижеподписавшийся Брюс Беннер, данным документом предоставляю Тони Старку полное право исследовать мою задницу настолько глубоко, насколько тот сочтет нужным, с научными и иными целями, при условии, однако, что вышеупомянутой заднице не причинят непоправимого вреда»_.

— Жаль. Потому что она достойна подробной карты…

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Брюс, — приятно слышать. — Держать глаза открытыми становилось все труднее, выпитое явно начало действовать. — Пойду-ка я, пожалуй, спать, пока тебе не пришлось меня нести.

— Жаль, — снова сказал Тони. Потом он проводил Брюса до спальни и оставил одного — настоящий джентльмен. Сил еле-еле хватило, чтобы стащить с ног ботинки, и Брюс провалился в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Ему приснился очень странный сон, где он был в постели с Тони и у него стояло. Тони факт стояка радовал неимоверно — но почему-то он велел Брюсу спать, хотя и запустил руку ему в штаны.  
А в следующий миг он был Халком, только соображал и все помнил, и лежал в кровати, а между ног торчал огромный зеленый член, разорвавший к чертям штаны. Он пялился этот кошмар, не очень понимая, что делать, а член все рос и рос на глазах, и из горла Брюса — то есть Халка — вырвалось громкое раздраженное рычание. Что-то нужно было предпринять, причем немедленно, пока эта клятая дубина не взорвалась, но Другой парень отказывался подчиняться. Халк осторожно сжал член большим и указательным пальцами и снова зарычал, уже от удовольствия.

Дверь спальни открылась, и вошел Тони, все в том же черном пиджаке и белой рубашке, но каким-то образом отрастивший третью руку — толстую и длинную, которая протянулась от самой двери и коснулась огромного члена Халка.

— Мне кажется, тебе сейчас не помешает рука помощи, — спокойно заметил он. Брюс честно хотел вежливо попросить Тони свалить к черту, но из глотки Халка вылетел лишь очередной рык. К своему ужасу, он почувствовал пульсацию зеленого члена так явственно, как будто тот принадлежал ему. Рука помощи, которую протягивал Тони, казалась достаточно большой, но Брюс сомневался, что Халк осознает, что вообще происходит и к чему все это может привести.

— У мужчин есть потребности, — мягко сказал Тони, поглаживая мизинцем вздувшуюся головку.

— ХАЛК МУЖЧИНА! — от рева Халка дрогнули стены. Тони тоже дрогнул, но рука продолжала двигаться. Брюс знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится: никто, прикоснувшись к пенису Халка, не прожил бы достаточно долго, чтобы рассказать о впечатлениях. Но Тони, кажется, был твердо намерен попытаться.

Зрелище вышло незабываемым. Халк не сразу понял, в чем дело, когда Тони наконец стиснул кулак, и в громком вопле смешались страх и удовольствие. Брюс тоже почувствовал, как сжимаются и скользят по члену чужие пальцы, и подался навстречу Тони всем могучим зеленым телом. Это было настоящим безумием! Он никогда не чувствовал — и никогда не хотел чувствовать — такого полного слияния с Халком. Одно дело — видеть торчащий зеленый член, совсем другое — чувствовать все это. Он ждал, что в любую секунду Халк оторвет Тони лишнюю руку и швырнет его самого в стену или в потолок, а ведь на Старке даже не было костюма! Тони спятил, не иначе. И Брюс тоже.

Наверное, Тони спасло то, что Халк был девственником и ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. Это было грязно и очень мокро. Халк с некоторым удивлением облизнул перепачканные собственной спермой пальцы. Судя по всему, вкус не пришелся ему по душе: он недовольно скривился, но вместо того, чтобы впасть в ярость и приняться крушить все вокруг, Халк перевернулся на бок, закрыл глаза и громко захрапел.

Брюс открыл глаза. Постель была полна спермы Халка, но он решил не смотреть и ничего не трогать. Вместо этого он сказал как можно спокойнее:  
— Я только что получил моральную травму на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Его совершенно не удивило, что Тони не выказал ни малейшего раскаяния. Напротив, Старк был полон энтузиазма и уже планировал следующий этап:  
— Ничего страшного. Я справлюсь с твоими травмами на раз — как только сконструирую для Халка достаточно прочную надувную куклу…


End file.
